


Soup for the Soul [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Gabe's first meal as a free archangel[A recording of my own fic]
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Soup for the Soul [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittyblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyblack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soup for the soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233683) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/soup%20for%20the%20soul.mp3) | **Size:** 2.7MB | **Duration:** 3:42min

  
---|---


End file.
